Missing Moment Chapitre 2324 Reliques de la Mort
by Big Georges
Summary: Ron attrapa la baguette lancée par Harry d’un geste assurée et la dernière chose qu’il vit avant de transplaner fut le corps suppliants d’Hermione de les sortir de cet horrible manoir malefoyien .


_Ron, attrape … et FILE ! cria-t-il en lui jetant l'une des baguettes._

Ron attrapa la baguette lancée par Harry d'un geste assurée et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de transplaner fut le corps suppliants d'Hermione de les sortir de cet horrible manoir «malefoyien». Serrant Hermione dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, Ron ne fit que répéter dans sa tête les mêmes paroles qu'Harry allaient scander quelques secondes après eux :

- «Chez Bill et Fleur … La Chaumière aux Coquillages … Chez Bill et Fleur … La Chaumière aux Coquillages … »

Ils atterrirent lourdement dans le jardin adjacent la petite maison ornée de coquillages. Déterminé dans sa quête de sauver Hermione coute que coute, Ron para le choc de cette atterrissage chaotique en se laissant choir sur les genoux, conservant ainsi une certaine stabilité. Hermione poussa un gémissement, ce qui réanima ce courage de type Gryffondor dont Ron avait fait preuve à la cours de ces dernières heures fatidiques. Ainsi, il ne vit pas la beauté des lieux malgré la nuit noire, n'entendit pas les plies et replies des vagues au loin et ne ressentit pas le calme si contrastant cette nuit funeste entre son point de départ et celui-ci. Il ne prit même pas conscience que son cœur battait à un rythme affolant, que ses genoux étaient douloureux, que sa main tenait à la fois la baguette envoyée par Harry et à la fois les jambes d'Hermione. Non, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance outre ELLE. Tentant de se convaincre lui-même, il s'adressa à Hermione pour la première fois depuis leur séquestration.

- Nous sommes en sécurité Hermione … tiens bon je t'en supplie, tiens bon. Ne me laisse pas Hermione, nous sommes en sécurité … Je vais te soigner … j'ai besoin de toi, alors tu vas devoir faire un petit effort.

Ne sachant pas dans quel état de conscience se trouvait Hermione, Ron se releva hâtivement et couru vers le groupe formé de son frère, sa belle-sœur et des nouveaux arrivant dont Dean et Luna. Il traversa ainsi tout le jardin et une partie du petit chemin de pierres. Le temps était clair et les lueurs de la maisonnette l'aidèrent à se faufiler jusqu'à eux sans se blesser à son tour.

- Par Merlin Ron !

- Mais qu'est-ce … Fleur s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit le sang sortir des blessures d'Hermione.

- Bellatrix … le sort d'endoloris … elle a essayé de lui trancher la gorge de … et le lustre lui est tombé dessus … et ...

Ron en parlait plus, il hurlait de rage, ne sentant pas subséquemment les larmes qui lui coulaient lentement sur le visage. Tout en parlant, il continuait inlassablement sa course vers l'intérieur de la maison, montant les quelques marches séparant le chemin de la véranda. Sans même se retourner, il signifia au groupe qu'Harry devait les suivre malgré le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement exact de la chaumière.

- RON ! Tous avaient crié en même temps.

- Ca va aller Bill, elle s'en remettra ; elle s'est toujours remise de ses blessures. Je m'en occupe, ça va aller … je m'en occupe … Bill, trouve Harry, il ne connaît pas l'emplacement de la maison.

- Fleur, tu devrais aller l'aider. Bill avait parlé calmement malgré l'état alarmant de la situation.

Mais déjà Harry criait à l'aide dans la direction opposée. De l'intérieur de la demeure, Ron leur signifia d'aller rejoindre Harry et escalada les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il se dirigea vers ce qui avait été sa chambre lors de son séjour obligé il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Celle-ci se trouvait pratiquement dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé, omettant le fait qu'elle était plus propre que lorsqu'il l'habitait. Un lit double ornait le milieu de la pièce claire, dû à la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Celle-ci offrait de jour une vue exceptionnelle sur la mer et était agrémentée de rideaux de damas.

Il déposa délicatement Hermione sur le lit. Pendant un bref instant, une fraction de seconde à peine, il eut ce mouvement de recul qu'a toute personne révoltée de voir un être cher – le plus cher qui soit – souffrir sans qu'on ait put y faire quoique ce soit. Ce mouvement de recul se métamorphosa rapidement en ressentiment prodigieux envers les bourreaux de cet être cher, ce qui lui donna le sang froid nécessaire pour agir. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, s'essuya les joues de la main gauche tout en redressant une mèche de cheveux du front d'Hermione. Il inspira profondément et regarda attentivement chaque partie de son corps blessé.

- On y va ma belle.

Il pointa d'abord de sa main droite la baguette volée vers le cou d'Hermione, là où la lame qui avait enlevé la vie de Dobby l'avait meurtrie. Il murmura l'incantation qu'il n'avait jamais prononcée auparavant et vit la coupure se résorber. Rassuré de ses talents empruntés d'une mère qui eue sept enfants, Ron passa une à une les blessures et lacérations de sa patiente toujours inconsciente. Les secondes parurent des heures alors qu'à peine quinze minutes auparavant, ils cherchaient tous une solution pour se sortir du manoir maudit. Ron entendit des bruits de pas venir des escaliers et vit Dean passer rapidement avec Gripsec dans les bras. Instinctivement, Fleur entra dans la pièce qu'occupaient Ron et Hermione et s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit. Elle regarda Hermione d'un œil vigilent.

- Bien Ron, tu as bien fait. Je vais aller te chercher un sérum. Tu devras lui faire boire au complet. Elle devrait de réveiller par la suite.

Fleur se releva et au moment où elle allait franchir la porte, Ron la remercia simplement, avec sincérité, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de discerner.

- Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour elle Ron. Et ce soir, je crois que tu nous l'as tous illustré de la plus belle des manières. Ne laisse plus passer ta chance de lui dire à quel point tu l'aimes.

Ron demeura pensif un bon moment sur ses paroles plus que sensées, regardant l'encadrée vide de la porte où se trouvait auparavant Fleur. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il retourna à nouveau la tête vers son amie et discerna pour la première fois sa respiration régulière. Apaisé, il s'avança encore plus près d'elle, replaça l'oreiller sous sa tête et sans gêne et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il lui enleva ensuite son tricot troué et tâché de sang et lui laissa son t-shirt tout aussi abîmé. Il défit sa ceinture et termina par ses souliers. De retour dans la chambre mal éclairée, Fleur regardait attentivement les gestes tendres de son beau-frère.

- Fleur, je vais avoir besoin d'un pyjama propre et d'une robe de chambre pour elle.

- Très bien, je vais m'en charger mais d'abord donnes-lui la potion … Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Dobby est mort. «Arry» va l'enterrer plus loin sur le terrain, face à la mer.

- Oh non … Dobby … Comment est-il … ? La tête de Ron descendit vers l'avant et il porta ses mains à ses yeux.

- Un poignard dans le ventre … Je suis désolée Ron, vraiment. La colère de Ron contre Béllatrix Lestrange ne fit que plus grande.

- Et Harry ?

Fleur se contenta de bouger négativement la tête en haussant les épaules, les yeux dans l'eau en se pinçant les lèvres. Cette guerre, ce combat infatigable du bien et du mal détruisait autant qu'il renforçait les liens des combattants. Encore combien de temps avant la reddition finale ? Encore combien de vie brisée par la folie d'un seul pitoyable sorcier ? Et encore combien de temps avant de détruire tous les Horcruxes ? Et les reliques ?

À nouveau seuls, Ron se jura intérieurement de rester fort jusqu'à la fin et de redoubler de courage d'ici là pour celle qui était étendue devant lui. D'un geste machinal, il se releva, ouvrit la bouteille, déposa le bouchon sur la petite table de nuit ornée elle aussi de coquillages et redéposa une fois de plus les yeux sur Hermione. Il enleva ses chaussures, plaça ses pieds sous l'oreiller en redressant ses genoux de manière à pouvoir élever le haut du corps d'Hermione et l'installer sur ses jambes. Il souleva ensuite Hermione et l'accota le plus confortablement possible sur lui. Il lui prit l'arrière de la tête de sa main gauche afin de maintenir celle-ci droite et lui fit boire de sa main libre la potion apportée par Fleur. Leurs têtes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ron ne voulait pas qu'Hermione s'étouffe avec le liquide et ne voulait surtout pas manquer un signe quelconque de réveil. La potion avalée, Ron maintient sa position, retenant fermement Hermione de ses bras et ses jambes. Il fit une première tentative :

- Mione, essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Hermione n'eut aucune réaction.

- Hermione, ouvre les yeux si tu m'entends. Toujours rien ne vint.

Il passa tendrement sa main droite – celle qui avait tenue successivement la potion et la taille d'Hermione – dans ses cheveux et poursuivit son geste jusque dans son dos. Ce mouvement rapprocha encore plus leurs têtes et Ron franchit l'infime distance les séparant afin de déposer son front sur celui d'Hermione. Il ferma les yeux, respira son odeur tout en caressant son nez contre le sien. Il gardât silence. À l'extérieur, Harry creusait la terre pour Dobby. À l'intérieur de la chambre, Ron creusait son cœur pour Hermione.

Cette dernière bougea d'abord le bras droit et ce, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle le plaça faiblement sur la jambe gauche de Ron. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir de soulagement et remercia intérieurement Merlin, le ciel, Harry, Dobby, Fleur, la potion et tout le monde magique concerné d'avoir agit dans le but de la sauver. Il releva la tête spontanément et chuchota :

- Mione ? Tu m'entends ? Tu es réveillée ?

- Hum … Ron ? Il la resserra encore plus fort contre lui malgré leur position semi assise hétéroclite.

- Je suis là, nous sommes sauves … tu es sauves Hermione. Nous sommes chez Bill.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer de soulagement. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle fit un léger mouvement de tête vers l'avant, recherchant encore un court moment le contact de Ron. Instinctivement, il replaça son front chaud sur le sien et referma les yeux. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, solidifiant leur cocon et refermant définitivement les plaies de leur longue séparation causée par une jalousie amplifiée par un Horcruxes en forme de médaillon.

- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais Hermione. Je te le promets, Plus jamais.

Lentement, elle l'entoura à son tour se ses frêles bras nus.

- Et plus jamais je laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal, plus jamais. Ceci est également valable pour moi Hermione. Je te le jure sur la tête de Dumbledore que plus jamais tu n'auras mal à cause de moi, plus jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait perdue connaissance au manoir Malefroy, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, recula difficilement la tête, brisant ainsi le contact de son front avec celui de Ron et le regarda amoureusement dans les yeux. Elle ne dit rien à la cette dernière tirade mais sourit d'un faible sourire d'acceptation.

- Je crois que c'est de t'entendre crier mon nom qui m'a fait tenir le coup devant cette salope de Béllatrix.

- Tu as été magnifique Hermione, affolante mais magnifique. Tu es la meilleure sorcière de notre ère. La plus brillante. Hermione le fit taire de gêne devant cette divulgation amoureuse à peine voilée.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Ron sourit à son tour d'un air entendu.

- Tu as mal ?

- Oui, considérablement.

Ron redescendit ses jambes et entreprit d'allonger Hermione afin de minimiser le mal en adoptant une position plus standard à ce type de situation. Il replaça pour une deuxième fois l'oreiller confortablement et déposa ensuite une couverture sur Hermione. Finalement, sans attendre d'approbation, Ron se coucha après d'elle et l'enlaça de ses bras, la voyant frissonner.

- Je t'ai enlevé ton tricot, ta ceinture et tes souliers. Fleur devrait venir te porter un pyjama propre dès qu'elle aura finit de soigner les autres.

- Harry ?

- Il est dehors … il … Hermione, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre ainsi mais Dobby … Dobby est … il est mort. Il a reçu … enfin … le poignard argent avec lequel Bellatrix a tenté de te tuer, Dobby l'a reçu en plein ventre.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas du tout, Ron lui expliqua en détail ce qui était arrivé depuis son évanouissement jusqu'à leur arrivé à la chaumière. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Hermione tout au long du récit. Elle avait mal pour elle-même et également pour Harry qui venait de prendre un autre ami. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Tu devrais aller le rejoindre Ron. Harry a besoin de toi en cette situation … autant que moi d'ailleurs ...

- Que toi ?

- Autant que j'ai besoin de toi en cet instant. Harry et moi avons tous les deux besoin de toi. Tu es notre pilier Ron. Tu es celui qui est revenu vers nous.

- Mais ? Je … ? Je veux rester avec toi Hermione. Ici, pour te soigner.

- Hermione a raison Ron. Je vais m'occuper d'elle pendant que tu seras dehors avec «Arry».

Fleur venait de nouveau faire son apparition dans le cadre de la porte de la petite chambre. Elle ne donna pas le temps à Ron de répondre.

- Hermione, tu te sens comment ?

- Faible. Et en vie.

- C'est grâce à Ron, crois-moi Hermione, c'est uniquement grâce à Ron.

Celle-ci retourna à nouveau la tête vers Ron et le regarda, ce qui poussa ce dernier à refermer un peu plus son bras autour de sa taille. Nul ne sait où il trouva la force de se relever mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit à contre cœur. De nouveau assit sur le bord du lit, il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du corps d'Hermione, de manière à la surplomber.

- Je ne serai pas longtemps. Je vais revenir.

- Je vais aller vous rejoindre …

- Non !

- Pour saluer une dernière fois Dobby Ron … sur sa tombe. Ron prit un moment pour répondre, ne brisant pas le contact visuel.

- Uniquement pour le saluer.

- Uniquement pour Dobby.

- Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles au-delà de tes forces, c'est compris ?

- Oui, je te le promets Ron.

Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur son front, la regarda dans les yeux et malgré la présence de sa belle-sœur, il eut envie de l'embrasser de façon à sceller les engagements mutuels qu'ils avaient pris l'un envers l'autre en cette fin de nuit. Ce fut Dean l'invitant à le rejoindre qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie avant d'embrasser Hermione. Il se contenta de lui caresser une joue, se leva et sortit de la petite chambre, jetant une dernière fois un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui le regardait sortir de la pièce le regard confiant. Ils allaient gagner, c'était une certitude. Leur cœur les sauverait.


End file.
